


Ce qu'il mérite

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Bottom Nygma, Creampie, Episode: s01e19 Beasts of Prey, Harvey is a Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bullock, Self Confidence Issues, Undecided Relationship(s), naked apron
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: "Et moi aussi je mérite une top-model muette qui aime les vieux barbus et cuisiner toute nue ! Et je l'aurais jamais ! En plus..."Il s'interrompit brusquement en levant les yeux, remarquant enfin Ed, qui était arrivé subrepticement derrière Jim et le fixait à présent en silence d'un regard noir et jugeant.Jim changea de sujet et Harvey oublia complètement cette conversation.Mais pas Ed.





	Ce qu'il mérite

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cet one shot sous l'inspiration des gens sur le Discord Gotham qui shippe le Nyllock, un couple que je n'aurais jamais pensé à écrire sinon XD
> 
> J'ai eu l'idée en re-regardant l'épisode 19 de la saison 1, dont j'ai extrait le dialogue au début de la fic.
> 
> Traduction anglais à venir

"Harvey, la victime mérite justice !", insista Jim avec entêtement, malgré le désintérêt brutal que lui opposait son collègue.  
Bullock finit par abdiquer et reposa son journal, se penchant sur son bureau pour défier son partenaire têtu du regard :  
\- Et moi aussi je mérite une top-model muette qui aime les vieux barbus et cuisiner toute nue ! Et je l'aurais jamais ! En plus...  
Il s'interrompit brusquement en levant les yeux, remarquant enfin Ed, qui était arrivé subrepticement derrière Jim et le fixait à présent en silence d'un regard noir et jugeant.  
\- ...on sait tous les deux que c'est pas par amour de la justice que tu t'es mis en tête de reprendre cette affaire, marmotta l'irlandais en se redressant, l'air mauvais.  
\- Bonjour inspecteurs !, s'exclama le scientifique du département médico-légal comme si de rien n'était, révélant ainsi sa présence à Gordon, qui se retourna alors vers lui.  
\- Ed, j'ai une question !, l'interrompit Harvey en évitant délibérément son regard, avant de se morigéner intérieurement et de relever la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Tu préférerais travailler moins...ou plus ?  
\- C'est une énigme ça ?, demanda le jeune homme, visiblement désarçonné.  
\- Ouais, une grande énigme  
\- Je te remercie !, le coupa Gordon.  
Il relança Ed sur un sujet plus professionnel, et Harvey oublia complètement cette conversation.  
Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ed, loin de là.

Harvey se figea sur le seuil de son appartement, découvrant une silhouette dégingandée et nue, portant seulement un tablier, devant sa gazinière, en train de faire cuire quelque chose qui, à l'odeur, paraissait tout simplement divin.  
"Bon, je ne suis pas exactement une top-model muette, mais...deux sur trois ça devrait suffire non ?", commenta Ed d'une voix caressante sans se retourner.  
Le vieux policier se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour essayer de parler, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il s'avança vers un placard, d'où il tira une bouteille de gnôle, et s'enfila une longue gorgée. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un soupir satisfait, et détailla du regard le dos du scientifique. La ligne délicate de sa colonne vertébrale qui démarrait dans sa nuque couverte d'un léger duvet de cheveux. L'arrondi anguleux de ses épaules qui lui donnait une stature un peu plus virile que la finesse de ses membres ne le laissait suggérer. Ses interminables jambes glabres. Sa taille mince, parfaite pour y poser les mains.  
Et surtout, ce petit cul qui ne demandait qu'à être peloté.  
\- Tu seras ma mort !, grommela Harvey en l'enlaçant, glissant ses mains sur son derrière rebondi.  
\- S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas encore fini, protesta Ed.  
\- J'ai pas faim de toute façon, répliqua le policier en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
Le jeune homme gémit entre ses dents et renversa la tête, avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'éteindre le feu.  
\- Et puis, tu pourrais facilement être top-model, fit remarquer Bullock en glissant une main entre les cuisses d'Edward.  
Ce dernier hoqueta de plaisir en le sentant caresser son membre sous le tablier. Il déglutit et se pencha pour essayer d'atteindre les lèvres de son amant.  
Celui-ci le remarqua et les lui offrit de bonne grâce.   
Les doigts calleux de Harvey tripotèrent la raie de ses fesses, tout en massant sa verge pour la faire durcir.  
\- Tu t'es préparé pour moi on dirait, susurra le policier en commençant de défaire sa ceinture, avec empressement.  
Ed ne répondit pas mais son sourire en disait long. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa, sagement repliées, sur le plan de travail.  
La queue de Harvey se frotta entre ses fesses, et il geignit lorsque le rythme sur son propre sexe s'accéléra.   
\- Laisse papa avoir son tour de manège, le taquina Harvey en lui mordillant l'oreille, ses doigts experts manipulant sa verge avec dextérité.  
Le rire d'Edward fut bref et un peu nerveux. Harvey déposa un baiser sur son épaule et commença de pousser contre l'anneau serré de son orifice. Il s'ouvrit lentement, sans trop de difficulté, grâce à l'entraînement qu'Ed avait pris soin d'effectuer, et au lubrifiant.  
\- C'est ça, souffla Harvey derrière lui. Prends-la, Ed. Oh...oh Seigneur....  
Le scientifique se cambra en couinant et il finit par avaler entièrement la queue de son amant à l'intérieur.  
Harvey lui agrippa la hanche, son autre main descendant malaxer les bourses du jeune homme pour calmer ses ardeurs.  
\- Han, détends-toi un peu, tu vas me faire jouir.  
\- C'est le but, haleta Ed.   
Il eut un rictus et déclara, le souffle court :  
\- Hery Rajaonarimampianina l'a long, le Pape n'utilise pas le sien, et les femmes prennent souvent celui de leur mari.  
L'irlandais grogna une réponse dans sa barbe et lui donna un coup de rein punitif, n'appréciant guère son goût pour les énigmes à un moment aussi inopportun. Edward tressauta, électrisé, et se crispa sur sa queue.  
\- Le nom de famille, espèce de pervers, chuchota-t-il.  
Il tressaillit à nouveau, avant d'éjaculer violemment dans la main d'Harvey, salissant ainsi ses doigts et le tablier qu'il portait toujours.  
\- Qui est un pervers ?, gronda le policier en étalant le sperme dans les poils pubiens de son jeune amant.  
\- Je...je n'ai fait que répondre physiologiquement à des stimuli mécaniques dont tu es responsable, rétorqua Edward, les joues rouges.  
\- Je préfères quand tu la fermes, haleta Bullock en renforçant ses coups de butoir, avec avidité.  
Il y était presque. Ed avait beau le refroidir dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, son cul, au contraire, enflammait ses reins de désir. Il le fourra une dernière fois, et dans un râle, se vida à l'intérieur avec abandon.   
\- Je déteste quand tu oublies de mettre un préservatif, s'agaça Ed en s'essuyant avec de l'essuie-tout tandis que Harvey s'écartait et ramenait son pénis dans son pantalon.  
Il ne répondit pas, car il n'avait pas oublié, il avait juste jugé ça moins important que de prendre son pied maintenant, tout de suite. Mais ses nombreuses expériences romantiques foirées lui avaient appris à se taire parfois, ou à mentir.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner ?, demanda-t-il nonchalamment en remontant sa braguette.  
Après s'être sommairement nettoyé, Edward se retourna en souriant; il avait remis ses lunettes, et Harvey pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller derrière les verres. Il avait ce petit air content de lui-même qu'Harvey abhorrait.  
\- Une poêlée de coquilles St-Jacques accompagnée d'une petite macédoine de légumes, ainsi que des crèmes brûlées pour le dessert !  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire un truc simple ?, marmonna l'irlandais. Si je voulais manger comme au restau, je serais ALLE au restau.  
Il vit avec satisfaction le sourire d'Edward se flétrir. Il n'aimait pas qu'Ed soit trop sûr de lui.  
Il risquait de se rendre compte à quel point il perdait son temps avec quelqu'un comme Harvey - du moins, c'était ce que pensais ce dernier.   
Toutefois, il se sentit quand même un peu coupable, alors il vint l'embrasser gentiment et lui tapota la joue quand Ed le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.  
\- Cela dit, après toute cette activité physique, je meurs de faim. Je suis sûr que ça va être délicieux.  
Et il alla s'asseoir à table.


End file.
